Illuminati (Planet Hulk)
| form = | video = | other = }} :Illuminati is from the Non MAU video. The Illuminati were a group of superheroes from . Members * * * * History The history of the group is largely unknown. did consider the people in the group to be his friends. At some point the team came together and deemed the Hulk to be too great a threat for Earth. Because the Hulk gets stronger the madder he gets and he fears nothing, no person or force can deter him. They knew that , Hulk's alter ego, would be upset but sent him away anyways. They found a planet full of vegetation and game that was devoid of intelligent life-forms. They felt that there would be no one hurt him or for him to hurt. They found it appropriate since Hulk always wanted to be left alone. They recorded a message to play when Hulk woke up. Iron Man explained the situation and wished that Bruce would find peace. The rest stood in silence as the armored hero spoke. Through unknown means they knocked out and captured the Hulk aboard a and sent him away from Earth. Hulk woke up when he neared the planet and the recorded Iron Man explained the situation to his fellow hero. However, Hulk felt deeply betrayed by those he considered his friends. Hulk grew enraged upon hearing the situation and broke free. He began attacking the holograms and displays damaging the ship. The ship did not land at the designated destination and flew through a . Hulk was bombarded with and landed on the planet . Upon crashing, Hulk was captured and forced into -like battles. However, the Illuminati's betrayal of Hulk made him weary of trusting anyone, including his fellow . Hulk was afraid that his new friends would betray him like the Illuminati did. When fellow Earth hero freed Hulk and the other slaves Hulk refused to come back to Earth. Background Only Iron Man is named, and only in the credits. Doctor Strange is clearly visible but does not speak. Mister Fantastic is easy to identify thanks to his grey sideburns. His face was shadowed because the rights to the character were held by 20th Century Fox, the same reason was used instead of Silver Surfer. Black Bolt is the one who is barely visible. The name of the group is not mentioned in the movie. In the comics, apparently only Iron Man actually calls the team the Illuminati. Based on the reaction the to the film, the producers may do the sequel story ''World War Hulk'', which features a larger role for the team. However, since the release of there have been no news regarding further videos. In the Comics Charles Xavier and Namor the Sub-Mariner were also members of the group. However, Xavier had disappeared following the ''House of M'' storyline, and Namor opposed the group's decision to send Hulk away instead of trying to cure Bruce. It was Mister Fantastic who explained the situation. It was changed because the character rights were held by Fox, and the producers felt that the ''Iron Man'' film made the character more widely known. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Heroes (Planet Hulk) Category:Earthlings (Planet Hulk) Category:Hero Teams (Planet Hulk) Category:Illuminati (Planet Hulk)